


如何当好一个女团PD

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco
Kudos: 34





	如何当好一个女团PD

当女团PD其实不是蔡徐坤的初选。  
明明之前承诺是给爱奇艺的平台做个引流，现在却成了收视的救命稻草。

况且他还不知道怎么和他男朋友怎么说。  
距离官宣还有两天，蔡徐坤还没想好该如何与对象报备这个事。  
虽然用能说工作就是工作，可是朱正廷对于某些方面有着难以理解的较劲。

这种较劲还是因为蔡徐坤而变得更敏感。

之前两人才因为女性工作的事情发生了一点争执。  
朱正廷拍的MV有双人舞部分，一些碰胯倒床的动作，导演要求的，朱正廷不折不扣做到位了，让蔡徐坤还是不折不扣的喝了一缸子醋。

然后蔡徐坤用这个事的理由，用力的折腾了朱正廷一整晚。朱正廷还被蔡徐坤绕得一道一道的，觉得自己理亏，像是小白兔一样任凭蔡徐坤折腾，后面做到蒙着眼睛压着背上，爽到手都伸不直了。

等朱正廷回过神来的时候，气急败坏的骂了蔡徐坤好几天色鬼流氓大坏蛋，蔡徐坤淡定的继续给他发年度微博使用心得。  
本来他是有把握让朱正廷冷静几天，到再见的时候哄哄就过关。

现在好了，不是不报时候未到。  
蔡徐坤捏着手机，想来想去还是当面和男朋友事先做好沟通比较合理。  
比起被朱正廷当面握起拳头，总比被他一气之下拉黑冷战的好。

为了增加自己说服对方的筹码，蔡徐坤还浩浩荡荡的去买了只狗，保安提了两袋狗粮，必要的时候当做自己的保命沙包。

进门的时候，蔡徐坤抬头看到了楼梯上挂的月桂花环，特别俗气的《铃儿响叮当》在房间里回荡，他把狗放下去玩，雪纳瑞不想不认生，很快和一屋子同类们玩到一起去了。  
他松了口气，他觉得这是个好兆头。

接着蔡徐坤想换首歌，对着语音精灵喊了一声：“换一首。”  
系统随机来了个《Last Christmas》。  
男人脸都绿了，神经兮兮的想这是什么征兆。

朱正廷在厨房里一个煮着咖喱，一个锅里还在煎着牛排，红酒开好了在醒酒，餐桌上摆好的碗盘有明晃晃的银质刀具。

看来今晚自己要是不表现的好一点，明天大概要去手上带着几个洞出门。

蔡徐坤给自己说了声加油，等到吃完饭，洗碗机开始运作，电视机放着热热闹闹的真人秀，雪纳瑞被朱正廷抱在怀里，蔡徐坤才凑过去开口。

“有啥事？我怎么看你一直有话要说的样子。”朱正廷看见蔡徐坤凑过来，正襟危坐的像个小学生。

“哎，我要说什么，你肯定都知道。”蔡徐坤又自我放低姿态。

“不是吧？你还有什么事情没有老实交代？比如，我听别人说，有个88个女生的鸳鸯池，在等你……？”朱正廷斜了他一眼。

啊，男朋友斜着眼看过来真是万种风情，蔡徐坤沉醉着露出微笑。

可这在朱正廷眼里就觉得是男朋友在向往接下来花团锦簇的日子。  
“一定要去吗？”朱正廷接着问：“蔡大和尚。”

蔡徐坤点头如捣蒜，急忙收了眼神，说着这是还姜饼一个人情，给平台一个面子，也是工作需要……  
看着朱正廷面色不虞，蔡徐坤还要伸手出来起誓：“这真的就是工作……只是时间调整了好多次。我一直想第一时间告诉你，不是想瞒着你，你不要多想……”

朱正廷按住了蔡徐坤的手，又剐了他一眼：“别发誓了，上一个这么爱发誓的人是张无忌。”

系统还在循环放最后的圣诞节。  
北风突然猛烈的敲击着窗户。

到底是哪里出了问题，蔡徐坤绞尽脑汁，跟着朱正廷上楼的时候鼻子还撞到了门板。

若是生气自己没有提前说，确实节目中途一波三折，蔡徐坤才定下来的工作，朱正廷前面听的风言风语早就传得变样了。

若是生气和女性工作，这不可避免，朱正廷你还不是和女生跳舞搂搂抱抱的？我好歹都没有肢体接触。蔡徐坤又把自己酸倒了。

小朋友们都团在楼梯下的窝里睡着。  
连新来的小狗都特别允许挤在了五百万和福利的中间。

语音精灵放到自动关机时间，相应的房间灯也灭了，只留下走廊小灯。

蔡徐坤觉得自己分外凄凉。  
这不是一个很好的平安夜。

可是蔡徐坤是谁，是看了《哪吒》写出观后感《重生》，垂死病中惊坐起喊着“我命由我不由天”的人。

他扭了扭卧室门，纹丝不动。  
没关系，他从另一头的衣帽间进去，直通卧室。

温度很热乎，怕冷如他在地暖加空调里都能出汗了，他简单的冲了个澡，便直接脱就走到床上看着装睡的人。

真的是装睡，腰间过分整齐的睡衣带子，埋在枕头里的脑袋，规规矩矩的被子，就是匆忙的假睡。

“生气了？”蔡徐坤俯下身抱住抱住怀里的人，“别生气，我怎么会注意那些女孩子呢？她们都没你白，没你好看的，腿没你长，腰没你细。”

千穿万穿，马屁不穿。  
蔡徐坤先说了一顿好听的，还故意用毛茸茸的头去蹭朱正廷的怀里，舌头凑到胸前舔舔。往时他只要一装小葵，朱正廷无论如何都会原谅他了。

“你怎么知道她们腿有多长腰有多细？你是摸过还是脱过？”  
朱正廷一闷着头说话，怒火窜了三尺高，还有手指弹了弹蔡徐坤的脑门。

糟糕，这会马屁拍到了马腿上。  
蔡徐坤马上给自己辩解到：“没有，什么都没有，我就是看了节目组给我发的选手资料，里面一些数据有印象而已。”

“你竟然还去看了……”

“我是对比你的，才会去留意。选手量出来的，你在我这里不用尺子，是我用手，用舌头一寸寸量过的，还知道……”说着蔡徐坤低头用舌尖，顺着胸膛的中线，从喉咙滑到肚脐眼。

朱正廷的双腿不出意外的要合拢起来。

这回有戏，蔡徐坤暗暗笑到，再接再厉的肚脐边打转，顺着腰线蔡徐坤还在怀里人的羽毛纹身的边缘咬了一口。朱正廷身体猛的一缩。

这是他们做得多了身体产生的记忆，疼痛的愉快的反应，全是给蔡徐坤教会的，他教会他在接受到爱抚后，该自发的蜷起双腿夹紧后穴，等待他的到来。

室里灯光昏暗，蔡徐坤开了香薰机，于是带着一丝迷情的苦柚味翩翩升起。

“不要，蔡徐坤，你不能总是用这种方法来说服我。”朱正廷说着说着，闷在枕头里的眼角红了起来。他只是想听蔡徐坤给明明白白的一个保证，而不是含着他的下身含含糊糊的说些什么。

“没有逃避，我们是在用这种方法沟通……”蔡徐坤含糊不清的回答他，“  
我向你保证，我保证和那些女练习生只有镜头前的接触，关了机我就走开一点可以吗？”

眼下显然是听不见蔡徐坤在说什么了，朱正廷拭去眼角的水渍，努力用手抓住枕头，徒劳的逃避着，蔡徐坤的手指滑过他的眼线，然后揉搓着臀，更像是前进一步的暗示。

“你再，你再认认真真的说一遍……”  
朱正廷想抬起身子要蔡徐坤清清楚楚的讲，可现在是他撑起的下腹更往蔡徐坤嘴里送去，形成了一个淫靡的v字——以他的后臀为支点，头扬起一个修长的弧线，手脚都不属于自己。

他脑中越发空白，联结人世只剩一处温暖的口腔。

朱正廷哪里还想着要问蔡徐坤讨个说法。他现在就是在床铺上搁浅的人鱼，海水涌上沙滩，狂风刮过孤岛，潮涌和风期摇曳着，掩映一道落日的余光。

朱正廷哽咽了一声，双腿不自然的扭动着，被蔡徐坤用口送上高潮。然而蔡徐坤并没有马上松开嘴，而是继续用手抚摸着他，揉按着朱正廷胸前敏感的红点，探弄他同步抽缩的后穴，把这道如光的快感蔓延到四肢百骸，蔓延到他的皮肤上，遍布如晚霞。

枕头里憋不住了，朱正廷转身过来大口呼吸，胸前泛起的潮红像是温水里翻动的鱼。  
他的脑子里似乎也被煮过了，他在努力回忆着今晚争端的开始，为何自己原来会生气，而现在甘之若饴。

他故意紧紧地闭着眼，不去看蔡徐坤的脸。  
那张脸实在是太性感了，高挺的鼻梁厚实的唇，无一不在暗示着他卓越的性欲和性能力，脸颊上神来一笔，汗水滑过，让人口干舌燥。

起伏之间，朱正廷咽了咽口水，蔡徐坤伸手去给他擦下巴上的水滴。  
手指就是那滴汗水的延伸，心惊胆战的从嘴角落在朱正廷的胸口，再消失在尾椎的尽头。

这时蔡徐坤看着朱正廷舒爽的沉湎表情，便低下头去吻他。朱正廷身上还漾着快感，这个吻更是锦上添花，他呻吟着，贴着蔡徐坤的胸膛坐起来，乐意伸手去环着蔡徐坤的后背，似乎今晚打成了某种程度上的和解。

和解才不是蔡徐坤的目的，他挤了一坨温感的润滑剂，扶着自己的分身顶进了朱正廷的身体。身下人有着一丝紧绷的，手下意识的勒紧了蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤享受这种紧致，但绝不会放任他的后退，便再度挺身，用力送到了最深处。

朱正廷在抽痛中睁大了眼，无论做过多少次，用了很多润滑，还是无法逃避他被剖开后的填入感。蔡徐坤尤为硕大的茎头，像是一把小伞撑开朱正廷的身体，再紧实地塞满，接连而来是仿佛无尽的贴合，进出。

抽动中，茎身上的脉络鲜明了起来，甬道能够感受到每一根的粗壮和热度。原本朱正廷还有些干涸的后穴很快被插出滋滋水声，动作更加爽滑了起来，朱正廷细细的呻吟声也悠悠的从喉头里荡了出来。

风雪卷落。床如大海。  
塞壬的歌声飘来了，多少意乱情迷的水手被吸引进了大海。

蔡徐坤会是其中一人吗？  
曾经的蔡徐坤也许会是的，像无数被朱正廷的真诚与热心吸引的人一样，会报答他的知切与体己，进而奋不顾身沉船。

可如今他不会了。  
塞壬的歌声已经不会让自己过快失神，他此刻是塞壬的王。

他是王，要的是朱正廷的信任，并非简单和解——就像现在一样。他信任他的身体。信任他不会弄疼他，信任他会在一切事情上给他周全的保护和快乐。

“放松，然后抱住我，我要你夹紧一点。”  
蔡徐坤命令朱正廷。

朱正廷环着他的手松开了些，变成了松松的搭在蔡徐坤的肩上。蔡徐坤把他笔直的双腿扛起在肩上，他更喜欢这种体位下朱正廷箍住自己的滋味。

随着体位抬高，蔡徐坤的进入变得势如破竹，本来湿滑的身体被换了角度开发。蔡徐坤喜欢这个姿势，可以压得自己又紧又缠，还能看到朱正廷失去双脚力气后，靠着肩背试图抵抗的举动。

朱正廷真的觉得自己仿佛体会到了人鱼上岸时，裂开鱼尾变成脚的过程，活生生的，从内部打开自己，不同于人鱼的地方是他的破口被一根灼热的肉棍塞满。

他光顾着用下面吮吸肉棍了，似乎已经想不起来为什么要生气。  
哦，对了，因为他要去当女团PD。

大部分女人又如何呢，她们有腿，她们有腰，除了胸，大概比不过朱正廷，况且她们能受得了这个炽热的男人精力旺盛的寻欢作乐？

最漫长的时候，蔡徐坤和自己许久不见，又在聚会上喝了点小酒，便从日上中天做到星河灿烂，不眠不休的干着，以至于后面叫客房服务的时候头脑缺氧，把牛排叫成了七成熟。之后两人又腻歪了一会儿，坐下来吃的时候，牛排已经在铁板上冷着变硬。牛排可惜了，酱汁没有浪费，蔡徐坤把红酒倒在朱正廷的胸口，一口一口吃了个透。

朱正廷似乎是自己找到了可以接受的答案，嘴角挂着笑起来了，睁开了眼睛，从下往上看着他上方的蔡徐坤，如同新回来的小狗，无辜又纯真。  
蔡徐坤猛然定了定神，这样纯洁的，诱惑的，令人微醺的，只有这么一个他。  
只有他会让蔡徐坤趋之若鹜的献出自己。

方才蔡徐坤在朱正廷用后穴用力吸他时，射了一次，朱正廷知道这样是远远不够的，蔡徐坤不会浪费他们做爱的时间，自己也还没被喂饱。于是他从下目线转而直勾勾盯着蔡徐坤，伸出舌尖在他的喉结上舔着一道胡渣细细啃咬，唾液拉出银丝，不一会儿，休息好的巨物又精神了起来。

这种对伴侣身体的掌握程度，让朱正廷满意，笑得越发媚了起来，眼神里那道勾飞进蔡徐坤的脑海，他手指在蔡徐坤胸前滑动着。蔡徐坤低下头含着朱正廷的手指，轻轻咬着指腹，便看着朱正廷越来越有得逞的得意。

他喜欢盯着朱正廷的脸，看他精致的脸上布满汗水，眼角眉梢饱含春情，似乎一眨眼睛，带着水汽的黑瞳就要把你拖下无边的欲海。

蔡徐坤便愿意沉在这片海里，做这片海的波塞冬。于是他压低身子压近朱正廷，身体里的肉刃又劈进几寸，满意的看到朱正廷耐不住快感睁大了眼，说不出话，就这么咿咿呀呀的唤着。

这种不成调的调子让蔡徐坤着迷，他会在自然而然的时候把他们床上的节奏编进他歌曲的flow里，于是每次舞台表演的时候都可以回味到他高潮时微微的眩晕。这种颅内的快感用歌曲的形式固定反射，所以他爱给别人看他的表演，甚至有时控制不住自己激凸，然而他无所谓，他愿意昭示天下他不可明说的大和谐。

身下的人滑的快要搂不住了。蔡徐坤抱起人来坐在自己腰间，吻着朱正廷的鼻尖，轻轻柔柔的问他：“正正，现在……现在我可以了吗？”

“不……不可以哦……”  
朱正廷用牙齿去咬蔡徐坤的耳垂，肉肉的小耳垂被刺激，一圈小牙印就留下了。

“我保证，保证只有工作关系，绝不私联，上班准时下班走人，按时回来向你报告，好不好？”  
蔡徐坤发觉这回真的有些不好哄了便越发凶狠的冲刺起来，朱正廷在上面被冲击得随波逐流，紧紧的抓住了蔡徐坤的肩膀。

“不……不行……”朱正廷意外的，还是没有松口。他已经被做得软成一滩水，依然在蔡徐坤问他可不可以的时候拼命摇头，乃至后面一次蔡徐坤把他拉到窗前，一边做一边看烟花，花火在眼前爆炸，蔡徐坤在他身体里猛烈的射出，朱正廷潮热的脸上挂着泪痕，却还没有点头同意最先开始的那件事。

“啊，去当女团PD真的是让你这么难受吗？对不起，如果有这么严重，我会提前和你商量的，不会到官宣之前才正式告知你。”蔡徐坤充满歉意的亲吻着朱正廷的脸，给他擦拭身体。方才高潮过后，两人累得都不想动了，蔡徐坤还是想着简单的清洁下，两人一身汗的贴着睡觉也不舒服。

“没有啦……我只是……有一点点想不通……”一直说着“不”的朱正廷，这时候换了口风。

“现在呢……？”  
“现在——现在想通了，只是工作而已对不对？”朱正廷拖着声音说话，有些软绵绵的娇气。

有这么一位伴侣深明大义，耍点小性子也无伤大雅，蔡徐坤深深的感谢自己找了一位贴心人，深深一吻下去，还要继续问：“什么时候想通的？”

“你——”朱正廷不好意思的蹬蹬腿，“你捅进来的时候，嗯——就通了。”越说越小声，还忍不住把头塞进枕头里。

“那你干嘛还一直说不？”蔡徐坤趴到他背上去，方才被爱人这么坦白的说出来，自己又有点蠢蠢欲动。

“哎呀你先下来，不能再'通'了，再'通'就要'透'了……”朱正廷赶紧护住了自己的小屁股。

过了一会儿，他才偷偷的说到，整个身体突然红成了水蜜桃。  
“我说的不，是叫你停下来，不要了——不是，那个意思。”

蔡徐坤大惊，这才多久没见，朱正廷的承受能力怎么下降的那么快，原来这个耐受程度还有时间系数的吗？

“啊，这可不太行啊，我们都还是年轻人。”蔡徐坤当机立断，王者气度霸气四射，“现在休息，休息好了我们接着练，我们有空要进行认真严肃的训练……”  
蔡大王挥斥方遒，没看到躲在枕头里朱正廷狡黠的微笑。

公粮必须上交，通通上交。  
榨干你，从床上下来就大腿打颤，看到别人就腿软。

想当女团PD，当起来没那么容易。

END


End file.
